


Sammy, not Sam

by Deanpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, De-Aged Sam, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Sam is deaged. fluff and cuteness ensue.





	1. Wheres Daddy?

Dean honestly had no idea how he got into these situations.

All he knew was that last night, Sam was fine; they hadn't even been on a hunt recently.

When he woke up, a little five year old Sammy was wailing like it was the end of the world.

"DDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

H e quickly ran over to Sam hoping that Sam would remember him.

"Hey, calm down, you're okay, it's alright."

Two little hands gripped him.

"De."

Well that's a relief. Sam might be a kid, but at least he was still there mentally.

"Dean, where's daddy?"

Crap. Scratch that.

"Uh…. Um…. Dads- at work." Dean said, trying to swallow around the lump I his throat.

"Oh. Why you big now?"

"B-because-" man he had to stop stuttering.

"De?"

"Oh, I'm big because… dad's been gone for a long time and you wished really hard for someone to take care of you and I couldn't do that when I was little so I became big."

"Why do that? De always take care of me."

Oh my gosh he was so cute. Dean would need to eat at least five steaks in a row, watch all the diehard movies, kill something, and punch a wall to feel like a man again.

"Uh- money. We needed money and little kids can't get jobs."

Sams' eyes started watering.

"So De leave me like Daddy?"

"Crap Sam, no I'm not gonna leave you okay?"

Sam sniffled and rubbed at his eyes.

"pwomise?"

"Yeah kiddo I promise. We don't have to deal with anymore crap."

Sam gasped loudly.

"Sam? Come on man, what's wrong?"

"De say naughty word. I tell daddy."

Dean let out a sigh. He couldn't do this by himself no way no how.

"Sorry Sammy, I'll try not to do it again, but right now we need to go to Bobbys okay?"

Sam punched Deans arm hard.

"What was that for!?"

"Daddy say it not 'spectful if you 'fo-get call 'm unca Bobby!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I just forgot. Now get to the car you rascal, we need hurry it up."

Sam giggled.

"De?"

"What NOW Sam?"

"I nakey"

Dang it. This was gonna be a loooong day.


	2. Whys here?

Dean had a hard time figuring out what to do. He couldn't leave Sammy alone, but if he brought him into the store with just an over.

He finally just decided screw it and cute one of his shirts to make it look like he was at least a halfway decent guardian and tried to get Sam into the car.

The only problem was that Sam would not stop squirming and he remembered how much Sam screamed at this age and the last thing he needed was people seeing a squirming screaming kid without clothes that would say he wasn't his dad. That would just get social services involved and he already had the police after him without having to worry about kidnapping.

When he finally got Sam to sit still long enough to get in the car (with promises of ice-cream later that he just knew he'd regret,) Sam raised his hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand tiger, its not a class room."

Sam just lifted his hand higher and Dean sighed.

"Yes Sam?"

"Why has Daddys vroom?"

"Daddys vroom?"

Sam nodded vigorously and gestured to the whole car.

"Yeah. Daddys vroom."

Dang kid asked too many questions.

"He- huh gave it me."

"Why? If daddy come back, why don't stay?"

"Well uh, Bobby drove it back for us."

Sam punched Dean.

"Ow okay, UNCLE Bobby. This punching stuff has to stop Sam."

Sam ignored him and asked another question.

"How Daddy get back?"

"What?"

"If he don't has vroom, how daddy get back?"

"He has another car Sam."

"Oh….."

Dean started driving and it was silent for about five minutes before Sam started talking again.

"De?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Why's here?"

Dean was a little confused.

"Uh- because we walked to the car?"

"No's, why not on mars? "

"Because earth supports life."

"Nonono's, whys anywhere?"

"Because we were born."

Sam started pouting and just turned away from Dean. That obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for, but Dean couldn't bring himself to care. It was too early to be thinking about this philosophical stuff.

He waited tensed for Sam to start asking questions again but it never came. He looked over and saw Sam was already asleep.

Heh, he knew the kid liked baby more than he said.


	3. The store and the puppy

Dean had forgotten what a pain in the butt not only shopping for a five year old was, but how difficult Sam was.

They had been in the store about five minutes and he had already dealt with Sam going missing three times, throwing two tantrums, almost falling off shelves he decided to climb five times, and a million judgmental adults who were looking at him like he was Satan himself.

So yeah, Sam was being difficult.

Sam finally stopped trying to get himself killed or taken away by social services only when Dean threatened to spank him and even that didn't have an immediate positive effect.

"Daddy say Dean no spank me! I tells Daddy!"

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to spank you because I'm a kid to and now I'm not so I'll do what I want."

"Nooooooos, it because only Daddy spank me!"

"Then why is uncle Bobby allowed to?"

That got the kid to shut up quick.

For seven seconds.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEE I'm BORRRRRRRRRRED!"

Dean instead of groaning, just said

"Who are you Tobuscus?"

Sam scrunched up his face at the strange word.

"I's don't kiss butts De."

Sam said it so seriously that Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"No Sam, it's a funny guy on the laptop."

"Why to-bub-kiss on Des lap?"

Oh right, laptops didn't exist in Sams time yet.

"No Sam, nobody sat on my lap-"

"But me's!"

"Yes Sam, no one sat on my lap but you, a laptop is a really fancy TV with songs and books on it."

"An ba man?!"

"Yes batman to."

Sams eyes went wide with joy and wonder.

"nees app op. "

Dean chuckled at Sams fascination at the idea of a laptop. Kid loved those things no matter what aged it seemed.

"We already have one Sammy."

"Weally?"

"Yep"

"Whoa…"

Dean noticed that the clothes he was next were right by the toy aisle and decided to treat Sam to something because, hey the kids adorable.

"Hey Sammy? You wanna choose a toy?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I DO IDO I DO I DO!"

"alright Sam, but remember , stay where I can see you and don't talk to strangers ok?"

"Ok, De wove you!"

Sam came back when Dean was looking between two shirts, one that said "Daddys little terror" and the other that said "I'm not short, just concentrated awesome!"

"De, I had puppy? Peas De peas?" Sam was holding out a stuffed dog along with his own puppy eyes.

Putting back the Daddys little terror shirt and picking up Sam, Dean pretended to think hard over whether or not the dog was up to standard.

"Well, I don't know…."

"Peeeeas? Woves you fo-ever and ever De."

Dean laughed and a smile broke out on his face.

"Okay Sammy, you can have the dog."

"YAYZ!" little arms wrapped around Deans neck.

Maybe a five year old Sammy wasn't so bad after all.

Five minutes later, Dean took that statement back and put the daddys little terror shirt in the cart.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long exhausting car trip with a squirmy, restless Sammy, they FINALLY got to Bobbys. Bobby was walking up to the car almost as soon as they pulled up, and before the car even stopped entirely, Sam flew out of the car like a rocket and was hugging Bobbys legs.

"UNCA BOBBY!"

Bobby just stood there confused for a minute.

"Dean? You mind explaining what's going on here?"

"Uh- Sam got whammed."

"Yeah I noticed thanks for that Sherlock."

"Screw you Watson."

Sam let out a loud gasp and looked up at Bobby.

"Unca Bobby, Dean talk-in naughty!"

Bobby laughed a little at Sam calling the word screw naughty.

"Yeah he does that sometimes. Should I put him in the corner?"

Deans jaw dropped when Sam looked up at Bobby serious as possible and nodded.

"Hey! What did I do?!"

"Yous be naughty De!"

"But it's not the same Sam!"

"Whys dat huh?"

Dean couldn't think of anything to say so he just looked at his segregate father for help.

"Bobby, you gotta help me out here man!"

Sam let go of Bobbys leg and waddled over to Dean so he could punch him.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"It unca Bobby De! You still not be spectful."

Dean looked shocked at Bobby who was just laughing.

"Come on ya idits, I got some food cookin. You hungry Sam?"

"YAYYYY!"

Sam ran inside ahead of them and Bobby turned back to Dean.

"You better hustle before I change my mind since you forgot to mind your manners and call me uncle boy."


	5. Boo boos

After lunch Sam snuck out to play while Dean and Uncle Bobby talked about boring grownup stuff. They'd told him to just play in the living room; there wasn't anything to play with! So he went out to mess with the cars like all the adults did. There was only one problem. He'd been trying to climb a pile of cars cause he saw a hurt bird, but he fell down and one of the cars fell on him. Luckily, it didn't crush him, he just got his leg under it, but it REALLY hurt and he wanted Dean, but he was a big kid now, and big kids don't call for their big brothers all the time so he just stayed quite.

Or he at least tried. He lasted ten seconds before crying out, tears involved,

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Within seconds, Dean was out there looking for him.

"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"M HERE! DEEEE!"

Dean lifted the car up and scooped a sobbing Sam into his arms.

"Geez kiddo, that's a pretty deep cut. Luckily its not that big. Don't wonder off without telling me where you're going again ok? I was worried sick!"

Sam just nodded and hugged Deans neck for dear life as they headed inside to patch him up.

Dean set Sam down on the couch and tried to go get the first aid kit, but Sam wouldn't let go of him for anything. Dean sighed and just shouted out

"Bobby! Can you get the first aid kit?! Sam cut his knee."

Bobby quickly came with it, and no one bothered to correct Dean that it was UNCLE Bobby.

"Alright tiger, this'll hurt abit."

Sam squirmed but didn't cry. Only babys cry, and he wasn't a baby.

Dean poured a little bit of hydrogen peroxide on the cut and Sam was very obviously trying not to cry.

Dean put a Band-Aid over the cut and kissed it.

"There, that better?"

Sam nodded and let out a yawn.

"I think its past your naptime kiddo."

"but 'm na sweepy De."

"Nice try, but you're not fooling anyone little dude. I'd be tired to if I got a cut."

"Weally?"

"Yeah. I'll even stay with you if you want."

"otay De."

Dean carried Sam up the stairs and they both snuggled into the bed.


	6. Snacks and discoveries

After Sam woke up from his nap, Dean carried the tired kid down the stairs for a snack.

Sam jumped, wrapping his arms around Deans neck and let out a startled squeak when he heard a growling sound.

"De?! What dat?"

A deep chuckle vibrated Sam body as Dean laughed.

"It's just your stomach little dude."

"Oh. Why make dat noise De? Is I sick?"

The older Winchester tried to think of what he used to tell Sam at this age.

"Well, in your tummy lives a tiny dragon, so when it gets hungry it growls, which means your tummy's empty and it's time to feed you and the dragon."

Sam looked up at Dean with wide wonder filled eyes "Weally? Dwagon lives in tummy?"

"Yeah really."

"Wes feed Dwagon?"

"Yeah Sam, were going to feed the dragon."

Dean set Sam down at the kitchen table and told him to stay there while he got him something.

He came out with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, crust cut of course, and cut into two triangles.

"Fank you De." With that Sam happily dug into the sandwich.

"No problem kiddo."

"You take goods care o me De. I wish you was my daddy insed of my buder."

After processing what Sam said Dean shot up with a quick thank you and a kiss to Sams head.

"Stay here this time, I'll be right back I've got to talk to Uncle Bobby."

With that Dean let the room in a rush.


	7. I wish I may I wish I might

Dean almost ran Bobby over as he ran into the room.

"Boy, you better watch where you're goin if you don't want your nose shoved in the dirt."

"Sorry Bobby, but I think I just figured out what made Sam a kid."

"Well don't keep me waitin, spill!"

After sitting down Dean started to talk in a rushed voice.

"On our last hunt we had to gank a some dude right? Well he had this fancy looking coin just lying there and I-"

"You didn't. Even you wouldn't be stupid enough to take some mysterious thing from a targets house."

Dean avoided eye contact with Bobby which was answer enough.

"So the coin did it?"

"Not exactly. I uh- may have made a wish…."

Bobby whapped the oldest Winchester on the back of the head.

"Why would you freakin wish for you kid brother to BE a kid?!"

"I didn't! I just wished for him to be happy- like he used to be."

"You still have the coin?"

"Yeah."

They burned the coin that caused the trouble and quickly heard a loud thump followed by a string of curses.

"Sam's back"


End file.
